


All Good Boys Go To Heaven,But Bad Boys Bring Heaven To You...

by Everything_Beautiful



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Angry Tom Hiddleston, BDSM, Bondage, Build up, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Lovey Dovey, My First Work in This Fandom, Poor Tom, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short Smut, Slow Build, Smutty, This Is STUPID, Vaginal Sex, Weeewoooo, Why Did I Write This?, etc etc - Freeform, help me, idk - Freeform, it's gonna get ROUGH, its so short, kissy kissy, oh shit, this might suck, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Beautiful/pseuds/Everything_Beautiful
Summary: Tom is a gentle lover, sweet, tender...Everything lovely.But one night he comes home overly frustrated from work...His wife decides to please him the only way she knows how to.He's my religion,he is my faith...Falling for him was like falling from grace...Inspired by the song: "Heaven" By Julia MichealsGuys I'm really sorry if this sucks im usually used to writing about Benedict this was my first Hiddlefic.Dont hate me,plz.-Sadiye





	All Good Boys Go To Heaven,But Bad Boys Bring Heaven To You...

Your gonna love this ;)  
________________________________________________________________

Tom walked into his flat, fuming with rage. His secretary was a total whore, she had flashed him her bare naked chest right there over his desk! He had fired her that same day of course, but still, he couldn't believe she had the audacity to do such a thing. He needed to relax,he couldn't wait to see his wife, he loved her so dearly. He scanned the first floor of their flat,she wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. Odd, she was usually cooking by now. Where could she be? "Oh, Darling! I'm home!" He called out, starting up the stairs. He could hear the sound of ruffling of clothes falling onto the floor. He smiled wickedly...What had she had planned for him? Dropping his suitcase he entered the bedroom, to find his lovely wife spread out on the bed, her hair flung wildly off her shoulders.

She wore crimson lace lingerie with lacey black thigh high socks. She grinned widely and made a "Come closer" gesture with her two top fingers.

He walked over to her slowly, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Ehehehehehehee...Someone's got some devilish plans I see, eh?" Tom said mischievously.

She giggled and tossed a pair of fluffy red handcuffs in front of her.

"You know what to do, Babe." She said, her lips tightening from her naughty thoughts.

He held her hands behind her head, cuffing the plush cuffs around her wrists. She let out a small moan as he went in for her neck, biting and sucking her sensitive flesh. "Tom..." She moaned softly, bucking herself against him.

He chuckled and began to remove his own clothing. Undressed he crawled up next to her, cupping one of her breasts and fondling it. He slid his hand over her bra strap and slid it off her shoulder, then did the same to the other.

Tom unhooked the back of her lingerie and let it fall off of her glorious body. He then hooked his index fingers in the band of her lace thong and pulled down slowly, revealing her clean-shaven mound. He traced his fingers over it gently, making her shiver violently.

"So responsive, I love it...And I know you just loooove daddy's attention don't you?" Tom coaxed, pinching her bare nipple with his free hand. She arched her back, pushing her hands into the sheets. "Tommmmm, Please...!" She begged. "Please what?" "Give it to me, I beg of you." She whined impatiently. He grinned wickedly once more. "That's the kind of slut I want...Perfect." He said smugly and laid her down on the bed. he caressed her bare body with his large hands, sliding them up and down her sides, making her skin prick with electricity.

He spread her legs wide, her everything completely exposed to his naked eye.

Pulled off his breifs he aligned himself at her entrance, already glistening with her own wetness. "Ohhhh, someones all hot and wet for me." Tom cooed, tracing her lips with his fingers as he slid himself inside of her.

She cried out in pleasure as he went in her inch by inch, his large cock widening her walls. Panting and moaning she clawed at the warmed sheets of the bed, pleading profusely for more. Tom smiled and inserted himself in her even harder, pulling himself out and then going balls deep inside of her.

"That's it darling, scream for me." Tom groaned, watching her face contort in pleasure.

"TOMMMM!!!!" She screamed over and over,he could tell she was close to her release. She wriggled in her handcuffs, pulling and thrashing in them.

He began to thrust faster, feeling his own rising climax. "Oh, fuck yeah I'm gonna cum." he hissed, pouring his seed inside of her.

Out of breath and covered in sweat, she came...hard.

"You're my greatest joy, you know that?" Tom said soothingly, stroking her hair lightly and planting a kiss on her cheek. He gathered himself back in some casual clothes.

She smiled heartily. "Anything for you, my love." She cooed, purring a little.

She got herself cleaned up and found Tom laying back in bed under the covers. She ended up falling asleep with her head in his lap, dreaming of what they might do tomorrow.


End file.
